My Missing Puzzle Piece
by ResentTheStatusQuo
Summary: Klaine, Blaine's POV. written in a diary-like format! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

I was never really one for keeping a journal, or a diary of any kind. Mostly because I didn't understand the point of remembering that on September 9th, you went grocery shopping. If the things happening in your life were really all that important, you would remember it forever right? But I suppose there comes a moment in everyone's life when they don't want to forget a single thing. It's the moment when you say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' I've recently had that moment, and I _never _want to forget anything to do with it. I'm aware of how long it took me to realize that, what I was looking for has been right in front of me for the past 4 months. During that time, I've done countless things to harm exactly what I've been looking for. But now that I have you nice and confused, I'll get on with what happened, I guess the proper place to start would be the day I met him.

It had been a normal day at Dalton, and by normal I mean exactly like every other fucking day of the year. Not that I'm complaining, I know that this is where I need to be I'm safe here. No matter how much I wish for something more in my life. Sure this is the place where I met all of my friends, and of course I love being the lead soloist of out show choir. But there is constantly the feeling of there being something more for me out there, I just haven't quite figured out what it is I'm missing. Not trying to sound cheesy at all, but I suppose it works for this moment, and this day. I'm looking for _my missing puzzle piece._ I'm incomplete.

The day passed by the same way it always did, uneventfully uninteresting. You would think that I'd be used to the boring life of being a student at Dalton Academy. This is not the case. I'd been on my way to the senior commons, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, and my jaw dropped only slightly, I had come to see the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my life. "I'm new here" well thank the fucking lord. Had I mentioned that I like boys? Yes, I fucking _love _boys. Now, what I did next isn't something that I would normally do. I grabbed his hand, and ran with him to the senior commons. Usually I'm not one for physical contact, well not unless we're rather good friends. It was something about this boy that caught my eye.

Now I assume that 'Teenage Dream' isn't the most appropriate song to sing to a boy you've only just met, but what can you do? We had already had the performance all week. How was I to know that a gorgeous boy would show up suddenly and capture my attention? Now to the last at hand, actually get through the song without pouncing on the beauty. Our choreography wasn't difficult in the least, just a basic two-step, and some snapping. I'm definitely not complaining though, I can't dance to save my life. Well, I suppose I can but I've been told it's rather funny. After what seemed like forever, the song was done. I found the boy (whose name turned out to be Kurt. By the way.) And Wes, David and I took him to coffee in the café we had on campus. He seemed nervous, oddly nervous. "If you're going to beat me up for spying, I'm really sorry" Wait what? Beat up this poor boy. Why on earth would we do that? What is with the strange comments and questions? "Are all you guys gay?" whoa, wasn't expecting that one. Quick, answer him damnit. There, now it's out in the open. He knows about me, it feels kind of empowering to tell someone I've only just met.

Seeing the look on his face, after we mentioned the anti-bullying policy. I politely asked Wes and David to leave (ever the dapper gentleman Dalton expects me to be). I asked Kurt about his issues, and he seemed eager to just get it all out. I understood all of his problems; hell I'd been through all of his problems. The unfortunate thing about befriending a boy, who is having harassment issues, is that you really can't consider yourself to ever be thought of as more then the standard mentor. I figured I could live with that, at least for a while. I gave Kurt advice, mostly everything I_ didn't _do, that I know I should have. Before he left, we exchanged phone numbers with a promise to keep in touch. I just hoped he'd meant it as much as I did.

_A/N; New story! Yay! This was actually going to be an original story, or novel. But I decided that I liked it with Klaine better. Plus, glee is only 6 days away and I am ecstatic! I need something to bide my time until then. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses, im thinking 10 chapters, at least. The entire thing will be written the same way as this, until I get back to present tense in the story. Thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you thought : ) ( I promise no other authors notes with be this long.!) _


	2. Chapter 2

Do you have any idea as to how fucking difficult it is to not text the pretty boy you've been dreaming about for a week? No? Well let me try and put it simply, really fucking difficult. Try jumping and smiling like a doofus every single time your phone vibrates, or rings. Or anything happens really, the door to the senior commons will open and I silently wish it were Kurt running through them into my arms.

Yup, I've been having a lovely week. With the amount of text messages I haven't gotten from Kurt, I'm having a fucking wonderful week aren't I. Sarcasm at it's best. I can't help but worry, especially after everything he told me about his harassment issues. His bully sounds much worse then mine ever were, and because I know first hand how awful people can be I'm worried. I realize I just met the boy, but if you were in my situation you would worry to wouldn't you? I'm just being a good human being, it has nothing to do with the fact that I could just watch him blink for days, and regret nothing. Nope, that has nothing to do with this. I need to send him a text, but it can't be something as simple as "hey" or "how are you", it has to have something with meaning.

_Courage._

It's exactly what I needed someone to say to me when I was being tormented. It's only one word, but it's got such an underlying message. Sending the text, proved to be harder then it seemed, what if he doesn't text me back? What if he didn't mean it when he said we would keep in touch? So many what if's and yet I sent it anyways. Knowing very well that I was being and idiot. Just knowing that it might have helped me had I of had someone to say just that to me.

-

Kurt did end up texting me back, but what it said frightened me more so than anything. He suggested that we meet for coffee, and being as obsessed with him as I have been. I accepted immediately, of course I knew that it was something important if we couldn't simply talk about it over text. Not that I'm complaining I'd give anything to look into his eyes again. The only issue I could find with meeting Kurt for coffee was that Lima was around 2 hours away, there were multiple coffee shops close to Dalton, and I'm sure there are some close to McKinley.

Deciding on meeting at the Lima Bean, which was quite the drive for both of us, but it was about as in between as we were about to get. Clearly this was important, and I needed to be there for Kurt. I'd come to the decision that he didn't need a love interest, and that I needed to be a friend to him more than anything. For now at least, I've been through the hell he's going through. I need to be what I lacked, for Kurt.

Just entering the Lima Bean and seeing the look on his face, I knew that it was far worse than I could have anticipated. "He kissed me". What the actual fuck? This is completely my fault. If I hadn't of told him to stand up to Karofsky none of this would have happened. I've now ruined any legitimate chance at friendship we had. "Don't blame yourself Blaine, and don't tell me you aren't, I can tell by the look of panic on your face. I didn't have to stand up to him, but I did. And now I can move on from this point." Don't… don't blame myself? How could he possibly… of course I'm going to blame myself? It was my stupid advice that got him into this! How could I have done that to him, and now the bullying is going to get so much worse?

Maybe all hope isn't lost; Kurt and I devised a plan to confront Karofsky about the kiss. Well, Kurt planned I mostly just smiled and nodded at whatever he said. Never before have I been so mesmerized by a person. Shit, getting off track again. The plan. Yes, I would drive to McKinley, meet with Kurt, find Karofsky, confront him, and hope to god we survive the entire ordeal. Personally I was just so glad that Kurt didn't hate me after what I did (although he constantly insists that it isn't my fault). Could anyone honestly blame me though? The boy I've been thinking about constantly gets sexually assaulted on the grounds of taking my advice. Who wouldn't feel awful about that?

-

Okay, so maybe the Karofsky plan wasn't the greatest, it resulted in me being pushed into a fence, and Kurt admitting that he had never been kissed properly before that. God, how I wanted to take everything I said back and just man up and ask the boy on a damn date. Too late for all that now I suppose, now it's time to rehabilitate Kurt after everything that happened. The process would be kind of difficult with him being two hours away, but still worth it. Anything for him is worth it.

I sound like a little boy who just got his first present. I barely know him! But jesus do I want to know him, I want to know everything there is to know about Kurt Hummel.

"I'm transferring to Dalton"

_Oh. _Well that might help…

A/N; Thanks to everyone who's read this! I hope you're enjoying! Leave a review and let me know?


	3. Chapter 3

Having Kurt at Dalton with me? Yeah, I'm pretty excited, as I'm sure you would expect. Having the opportunity to get to know the beautiful boy I've come to care so deeply about. I'm unsure as to if he's boarding or not, but I'm sure he will. No one really wants to make the 2-hour drive twice a day, especially alone. I've been roommate-less since Grayson left last semester, and I'm pretty sure that if he boards we'll be bunking together. I'll have to contain my excitement; I'd rather not scare him off after a day of living with me. I don't think I'm hard to live with; Gray never seemed to have any complaints. But I suppose to each his own. Kurt and I get along quite well though, it should be no problem. I usually kept to myself, I'm not messy in the slightest compared to most of the guys here.

I find myself wondering if he'll audition for the Warblers, he would be a wonderful addition I'm sure. Not that I've actually heard him sing… Oh well, those are issues that we can easily over come. But honestly, if the way he speaks is the basis of what his singing is going to sound like, then I'm going to be blown away. Just hearing the boy talk is breathtaking enough. The only issue I see there being is that our dynamic as a group is sure to be different than that of New Directions. Surely he'll adapt to it fine, and I wont say no to spending even more time with him.

I'm still slightly taken aback by just the thought that someone would want to hurt such an amazing human being, like Kurt. He's so sweet and kind, from what I can tell, he's never done anything to any one of the horrible guys that torment him daily. I never understood the mindset of a homophobe; even if I try to look at it from an un-biased point of view I still can't understand what is so wrong with love. No matter who it is you love. Because ultimately it's not about who you're attracted to, it's all about who you fall in love with.

Looking around my room, I realized it was kind of a sty. When you live alone for a few months and you're a teenage boy, things are bound to get messy. I'd honestly forgotten about cleaning my dorm when I met Kurt, all my time and energy was spent thinking about Kurt and his gorgeous eyes… Such an amazing shade of blue… Damn, it happened again. What the hell was I getting at with this? Oh, right my room.

Well, I'd invited Kurt over to show him around the school before he was actually a student so he could avoid the first day confusion. He would be arriving to my dorm room in about half an hour, and with my room looking like this… I had quite the job to do. The clothes I'd worn for the past 2 weeks were scattered all over the floor, I didn't exactly have time to do my laundry, so I through it all in the hamper and hastily shoved it into the closet along with multiple empty food containers and boxes. Hell I don't remember bringing half of this shit in here. The things that infatuation will do to a person.

Thankfully, I had enough time to borrow Wes' vacuum before Kurt arrives, and my room looked presentable at least. We were now seated on the floor with Chinese food boxed in between us, while a Disney movie played in the background, but was quickly forgotten when we started discussing the school, and the things Kurt would have difficulties adapting too. Classes are harder, kids are nicer, Warblers have a different group dynamic, but are all super nice guys. Things like that. "It helps that I met you Blaine, I'm not to sure if I'd be here if I hadn't" Well then, it seems that while I still blame myself for Kurt needing to leave McKinley, he blames me for showing him that he had other options.

"Honestly Blaine, you need to stop blaming yourself for the kiss thing. Seems to me like he was bound to do it eventually. You've been nothing but wonderful since we met, and you showed me that Dalton exists okay. Now stop the whining and tell me about the Warblers."

Leave it to Kurt to know exactly what I had been thinking about, we hadn't even known each other two months and yet we already had such a connection. Then again I could be making all of this up in my head to fuel the obsession I have with him, but you know what I'm strangely okay with that. The best part of having Kurt move to Dalton (which has officially been confirmed by the way!) is that I'll get to know him so much more, he will be more than the most gorgeous person I've ever seen with the sad past/present. Even if Kurt and I don't end up together, I know that I've just found myself a new best friend.

A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed : ) I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far !


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I go to Dalton now, I still don't have many gay friends. You'd probably expect the school to be filled with gay guys right? Yeah… not the case, if anything it seems that there aren't as many gay guys as there should be, what with all the homophobia in Ohio, but I suppose there aren't many people who can afford Dalton's tuitions. We don't have scholarship programs, at least none that I'm aware of, if I did know of any I would have told Kurt right away to get him away from McKinley, and then the entire kiss wouldn't of happened. Damnit Dalton Academy, why do you have to have such high standards!

Walking through the halls with Kurt was a bit weird, to be completely honest, but thrilling non-the less to know that soon enough we'd both be blazer clad walking down these halls. I can only hope to have classes with Kurt, but seeing as almost all of my classes are AP, I'm not sure I will. Then again I don't know much about him academics wise. I'm taking 2 language classes, though really I only need one. Italian and French, both being AP but I'm not doing so well in French, Italian is amazing though I'm almost fluent for gods sake. "Really? I'm fluent in French, well… almost. McKinley's French classes were sorta lacking, but I managed to learn the language on my own mostly." Jesus fuck, he probably sounds incredible in that accent.

I had pretty much explained everything about Dalton at this point, the classes, the teachers, the Warblers, the dorm situations. We ended up back in my dorm room sitting on my bed cross-legged and facing each other. I knew we'd have plenty of time for getting to know each other when he moved in next Monday, but I still felt compelled to ask. "Tell me everything about you, Kurt Hummel". He seemed shocked at the request, but he complied.

"Well, I'm Kurt Hummel clearly. Junior in high school, gay fashionista and avid Vogue reader. I live with my father, stepmother and stepbrother. My mom died when I was eight and I miss her a lot still. I know it's been eight years since she died, but the hurt is still there. Hmm, what else. Oh, my best friends name is Mercedes she's in New Directions and is a fellow diva. I have big Broadway dreams, and plan on moving to New York City, after I graduate of course. My father means the world to me, he had a heart attack earlier this year, and it's going to be hard to leave him. But I know he's got Carol to look after him. Now, tell me about _you _Blaine Anderson, the only things I know is that you're gay and a Warbler. That and you're kind of my savior."

Wow, a lot to process in one go. But hey, I asked for it didn't I? He just keeps getting more and more incredible. With every conversation we have I find myself falling for him a little more. It helps that we have so much in common as well. I happen to have a hidden stash of Vogue under my bed right now… The other Warblers tend to make fun of me if they ever see me reading it. I guess I don't exactly act very gay around them; Kurt brings out the real me. I don't have to act like the dapper robot that Dalton turns me into, yet another reason to love the boy.

Wait… love? I'm not seriously thinking that I'm in love with him am I? I barely know him, at least right now I don't. From what I do know, it seems plausible to be in love with him, or at least it seems that I could _fall _in love with him. Him transferring will just be the icing on the cake, right now it seems like I just have an incredible obsession with the boy. "I should probably get going, it's quite the drive back and my dad will be worried" No… don't leave yet Kurt. "You could always just stay the night" Whoa what? Where in the fuck did that shit come from, I wasn't even thinking about that being an option, damn me and my word vomit.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I'll call my dad and let him know"

Well fuck; now I'm screwed. Kurt's going to be ten feet away from me all night, how am I ever going to fall asleep. Whelp, I guess I'm pulling an all-nighter, it's Friday though so it shouldn't mess my sleep schedule up to badly. I'll have to get used to him being this close soon, and why does he have to look so cute when he blushes? This boy will honestly be the death of me. "Blaine… do you have any spare clothes I can sleep in? And a toothbrush?" Well thank the lord that I'm prepared for that at least. Just thinking of Kurt in my clothes is arousing, stupid teenage hormones. Constantly arising when I don't need them around. Sweat pants and a Dalton t-shirt will have to do for now, but even in that he looks adorable.

We stayed up and talked in our pajamas until about midnight, when Kurt began to yawn. I grabbed him a spare sheet and blanket and offered him one of my 4 pillows, why I felt the need to sleep with so many I'll honestly never understand. I crawled into bed and snuggled into the covers waiting patiently for sleep to take over. Eventually I must have fallen asleep because at around 4am I woke up to the sound of whimpering, I looked over to Kurt's bed(I like the sound of that) and saw him wriggling around in the sheets.

I padded over to his bed and found him asleep but seemingly in the midst of a nightmare, I shook him slightly until he awoke and stared up at me wide-eyed. "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about the nightmares. They don't happen to often, but it's always the same one." Tears were freely falling down Kurt's face now as I climbed into the bed beside him and put my hand on his arm. He leaned into the touch and continued "Karofsky didn't stop after I pushed him away and he-he…" He trailed off and began to weep louder. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him into me, wrapping my arms around him and whispering words of calming to him. He calmed after about ten minutes and looked up at me.

"Blaine I'm so sorry for that, I-I thought maybe because I was here and you'd be in the room with me, that I'd be fine. I guess I was wrong. You can go back to your bed now. I should be okay."

I stood up and made my way over to my bed, but not to go back to sleep, only to grab more of my pillows and walk back to Kurt. I threw them down on the bed and told him to lay down. I crawled into the bed beside him and pulled him into me again. "Is this alright?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes, Yes of course it's alright." I was glad he wasn't frightened to have someone hold him this way after what happened, the nightmares themselves made me want to just claim this as _our _bed for the rest of the year, I knew he wouldn't always need me to sleep with him, but I rather enjoyed having someone this close to me.

After a few minutes I heard his breathing even out, and I turned my head down and kissed the top of his head. He sighed in his sleep and if that wasn't the cutest thing I've ever heard I'm not sure what is. I felt myself coming closer and closer to falling asleep, but before sleep took over. I quietly sang the words "_you make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream" _into his ear.

A/N; Okay, two chapters at once, I'm not sure when the next one will be out. But I'd imagine it to be soon : ) Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I could of kissed Kurt, I had the chance. I kind of blew it, but is it really acceptable to kiss you're best friend right after he wakes up from a nightmare? … You're so right, it was the opportune moment. Fuck. My. Life. Well, now that I've ruined that for myself, perhaps I'll get another chance. Hell Kurt doesn't even know I have these thoughts about him, well not unless he heard me sing to him last night, in which case I'm more fucked than I thought.

All right, so now that's happened. We can get back to matters that are currently pressing me, and by matters I mean Kurt. Is curled into my side, looking cute as ever. He looks so calm when he's asleep, still beautiful of course. But in a different way, much more subtle. I can feel his chest rising and falling evenly on my hip, damn I could get used to waking up with him in my arms. I've never really slept in the same bed as anyone; it was always me in a sleeping bag on the floor. This is definitely my new favorite way to wake up.

Kurt stirred and opened his eyes, squinting at the light pouring into the room. He didn't seem to notice that it was me that he was cuddled against and preceded to burrow him into my side even more. I giggled softly at the motion, this caused him to realize my presence and look up. He immediately turned a deep shade of red and muttered apology after apology. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! Calm down. It's fine. Really, I've been awake for about half an hour. You just looked so peaceful; I couldn't wake you up by moving. Sorry if that's, borderline creepy or something."

"Nope, not creepy in the slightest. Blaine would it be weird if I said you were my best friend, I mean we haven't really known each other that long. So I don't wanna cross any lines." "No lines have been crossed my diva friend. Because I find myself thinking of you in the same way." _And so much more, just open your pretty eyes Kurt, I'm right here. Begging to be yours. _

He smiled a toothy smile and wrapped his arms around me for a tight embrace. I blushed but held him close non-the less; I sighed softly and let myself nudge my face into his sweet smelling hair. He pulled out of the embrace far to soon in my personal opinion, but I suppose it wasn't up to me. He's setting all of the boundaries in this friendship. But hey, I held his hand literally 5 seconds after meeting him. Why shouldn't I be aloud to hold him in an embrace? Right, that's not creepy at all, is it?

I knew the moments of being in bed with Kurt couldn't last forever, no matter how much I hoped. He slid out of the bed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before mumbling something that sounded like "Bathroom?" I pointed towards to door to the right and got out of the bed myself. I moved towards my dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. I pulled my Dalton shirt over my head and threw it over the desk chair. Just as I was about to pull the shirt on, I heard the bathroom door open. A sharp intake of breath was heard in front of me. I looked up to see Kurt standing frozen in the doorway staring at me. Eyes raking up and down my body.

Now I wasn't one to brag, I mean I'm not buff. But I'm not exactly scrawny, singing and dancing around takes effort. Well, that and I try to work out at least 3 days a week in the gym Dalton has. Honestly, I was just looking to be slightly toned to impress boys when we went to the beach, or swimming. At least someone is taking in my efforts_, _it helps that the someone taking them in is Kurt.

"Blaine I am so sorry, I didn't know you were changing. If I had of I would have just stayed put in the bathroom. Not that you aren't gorgeous… I-I I mean… not that I was looking, but it's just, you're right there. I'm just going to shut up now." "Kurt honestly, it's fine. I'm not ashamed of my body, and you shouldn't be ashamed to look. We're teenagers love, it's bound to happen"

Wait? _**Love?**_Where the hell did that come from, now I'm calling him by pet names? Fuck, get me a ring and a priest and I'll just marry the boy! Hmm, being married to Kurt, that doesn't sound half bad. Shit, no. None of these thoughts, my god. I need to seriously calm the fuck down. These thoughts are getting far to out of hand for my liking; it's frightening how pleasant it is to think about marrying Kurt.

He was _blushing_. Fucking blushing, was it because I called him love? Or is it because he just saw me half naked? Damn it Kurt! Why aren't you more readable, maybe he is and I'm just an idiot? My friends have called me oblivious on more than one occasion when it came to guys being interested in me. Maybe I was only oblivious because it really didn't matter? I've never felt like this about anyone but Kurt before. It's terrifying, to be filled with such emotion. If I thought singing my own songs was emotionally draining, then I was seriously wrong. Compared to this, singing my own songs is fucking nothing.

Sometimes, well… a lot of the time, I feel like I'm not going to find someone to be with. Like no one will ever want me, but I suppose it's normal for a teenager to feel like that. I'm sure most do at one point or another. But then, you meet someone like Kurt. And your entire outlook on life, kind of changes. I hope to god it's for the better, and that all of this ends on a happy note, because honestly if it doesn't. I'm in far to deep to let this go.

A/N ; THANK YOU SO MUCH 3 Your reviews make me smile like a big goober. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! More to come!  
>PLUS! GLEE TOMORROW! So excited. 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt Hummel was now officially a student at Dalton academy, and has been for about a week. After he auditioned for the Warblers, and the council. I felt like he needed something to make him smile again, coffee was obviously the first stop. We drove to The Lima Bean; we'd been there multiple times together already it was kind of our place. _We have a place. _Stop two; well at the time I didn't really have a stop two, I settled for a park. Everyone loves parks… right? He seemed to enjoy himself at least. Stop three, theatre. Who doesn't love going to the theatre, even if the show was poorly produced, directed, and choreographed. This is all beside the point, now after all of this, I had planned to take him to dinner. But he claimed he was tired and wanted to retreat to our dorm.

Stopping once again for coffee (as usual, might I add), we made our way slowly back to the Dalton campus, small talk and music being the only things heard in the car. Well, until Kurt said, "So Blaine Anderson, I've realized that you know almost everything about me, but I know nothing about you. Care to share on the subject?" Well shit. See, I was never a very open person. Even the guys at Dalton didn't know much about me, or my home life. Then again, no one really cared enough to ask before the guys here are wonderful and all they just don't really care. 

"Okay, uh… Blaine Elliot Anderson, only child, been at Dalton since my sophomore year, happily married parents at home just out side of Lima. Both supportive of me being gay. Not too many friends, closet Vogue reader, Fan of all things Broadway, and Disney. Big New York plans for after school, never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never had anyone show any interest what so ever. Have I covered enough for you?"

He laughed a little before nodding; he then took to staring out the window. If the look on his face were anything to go by, I'd guess he was thinking rather hard about something. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He looked at me distractedly, but answered still. "I guess I just never really realized that I'm not the only gay kid who feels alone. I mean you and I have so much in common. N-not that I'm saying you feel alone…" He trailed off looking uneasy; I reached over and squeezed his hand. "I do, sometimes. Not always, and not recently, because I happened to meet this fabulous boy. I think he's my best friend. But I'm not to sure he feels the same way, do you happen to know of a way to ask him?"

"I think I can safely say he feels the same way." And there was Kurt's hand, on mine, on the gearshift. Isn't this… something that couples do? Is this even appropriate for friends to do? Did he think I meant that I have feelings for him? I totally do, obviously, but… oh my god. Okay, Blaine calm down. Stop freaking out, you have nothing to freak out over. I think.

We pulled into the parking lot, after what seemed like forever. Kurt's hand disappearing from mine as we got out, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest when we weren't touching anymore. Okay, these feelings were just getting far to intense for my liking, I needed to tell Kurt. I knew I did, but really? How does one even start a conversation like that? "Goodnight Kurt, oh by the way I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. Thoughts?" Yeah, no. Not exactly what I'd call romantic, then again. The fuck do I even know about romance? Absolutely nothing, that's what, but would it matter to Kurt? Does he want me to be romantic? Does he even like me? Damnit. Okay, all of this self-doubt bullshit needs to stop. I'm telling Kurt, tonight. End of story… no I can't, shit but I have to.

Walking up to our dorm seemed… awkward, but I have the strangest feeling that it was all in my head. We got to the dorm, things were normal, we changed in the bathroom separately, and things were still normal. We said our goodnights, and then things got weird. I just started babbling about love, and other ridiculous things, and then I said it. "Kurt I have something I need to tell you." Well fuck.

"Yeah?" he replied sleepily. Then I started to stutter. "I-I… uhh… I mean… It's just that… and you're… and I'm… Shit." What the actual fuck. "Blaine? What exactly… are you trying to say here? Because I'm totally lost." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. That's pretty much all that's going through my head. "Hum, never mind Kurt, just… just go to sleep." There was a pause "Alright Blaine, if you say so" Then, I did something I didn't think I had the courage to. It came out, surprisingly confident all things considered.

"I think I'm in love with you."

A/N ; I know it's short, but I had to pretty much force this out. Not to many chapters left, as I have a new idea that I am super excited about! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and Caitlin. Part of this is for you, and you know which part!


	7. Chapter 7

Well fuck me gently. A few things, one I can't believe I said it so smoothly without my voice cracking, or the insufferable stutter I seem to of acquired coming out. Two, I can't even begin to believe I said it at all, I mean honestly? I went from stuttering idiot to that? How in the fuck? Three, why hasn't he said anything yet? Oh dear god, if you even exist help me now. I heard him breathing steadily, but heard no signs of him speaking anytime soon. "Kurt?" I managed to whisper. No response. I stood up and walked slowly towards his bed, I looked down at him. Fast asleep, he hadn't even heard me. I knelt down beside his bed, looking at his still sleeping form, I was tempted to reach out and wake him, but that could end horribly. Instead, I just spoke. All the things I was to afraid to say came out.

"Kurt, I know you might not be able to hear me right now. But you need to know that I am so in love with you. I know I shouldn't be, you're going through so much, and you don't need a boyfriend right now. All you need is a friend, a mentor. I'm honestly being ridiculous in thinking that telling you all of this while you're asleep is going to help me be around you. I know it isn't, but I just… I can't keep it from you anymore. You're my best friend Kurt, and I love you." He didn't stir, he didn't move. No reaction, at all. Honestly, I felt worse than I did before. Why on earth did I think this would help? Now I have to be around him, all the time. And just know. That he didn't hear a word of what I just said.

Best idea you've ever had Anderson, confess everything while he's fucking asleep and cant hear a damn word you say. Brilliant, legitimately brilliant. Now what are you going to do? Just pretend you aren't in love with him, because that works so well for you Blaine, so freaking well. You tried that once, and it led to you this. "I am such an idiot" I put my face in my hands and let the tears fall freely, who did I really have to impress anymore? Kurt will never know how much I care about him, what's the point?

If Kurt had moved at all, I wasn't aware. The tears were falling heavily now, the sobs quiet but racking my body still. Have you ever felt so strongly about someone, that it hurts sometimes to think about them? It's not a bad pain either, it's more of an ache in you're chest to know they aren't yours. I've come accustom to that ache, but I honestly feel that no one should have to be accustom to it, or to any ache. I would say that honesty is always the best way to go about it, but look where honesty got me? Nowhere.

"Blaine…" I looked up at the sound of my name, oh fucking hell. I woke him up with my damn tears. He looked concerned, I just stood up and looked anywhere but him. "I'm sorry I woke you up Kurt, I-I- just, uh… go back to sleep." I started backing away slowly and tuned away from his bed. I tried to wipe the tears off on the back of my hand, but really what was the point? They weren't going to stop any time soon, might as well let them fall.

"Blaine, stop. Come back over here please?" I stopped, but I didn't move to turn around. "Alright then, I'll come to you." I heard Kurt get up from the bed and pad over to me; I felt his arm on my shoulder. But still made no attempt to move. "Blaine, what's wrong? Please, you're my best friend. I've told you everything, why can't you do the same for me? It's clearly something important, all I want to do is help." "Well you can't help Kurt, you just… I just need you to leave me alone." I sniffed and choked back a soft sob. "You and I both know you don't mean a word of that, now sit down, and you and I are going to talk through whatever this is."

I moved and sat down on my bed, still refusing to look Kurt in the eye, or look at him at all for that matter. I've humiliated myself enough for one night thank you very much. I felt his hands on my knees; I'm assuming he was knelt in front of me. "Kurt, we have nothing to talk about. At least nothing important." "If it's making you cry, it's clearly important to you, which in turn makes it important to me, I'm supposed to be your best friend Blaine. Just let me in." I hesitated for a moment before managing to croak out "I… I can't Kurt, I can't risk losing you." "You could never lose me." I looked up at him and met his soft blue eyes, pleading for me to tell him everything, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm… I'm… in love with you." I managed to whisper the last part, and put my face back in my hands. Letting the sobs out louder and stronger than ever. I felt his hands leave their place on my knees. I knew it was coming, the sad drawn out let down. The heartbreak only seconds away now, I felt him let out a shaky breath. "Blaine I-" "Don't say it Kurt, I already know you don't feel the same way, but I'm not sure if I could handle to hear it out loud. And I know I've ruined our friendship, and you'll probably want to switch dorms so it isn't awkward. I completely under-understand."

I felt a warm hand on my cheek, brushing away the fallen tears. I looked up to meet his eyes once more, he didn't look remorseful, and he looked happy? The smile playing on his lips was infectious, or at least it would have been if I weren't feeling so horrid. "You spoke for me Blaine, but not the right words. You've actually kind of got this backwards. If you were in a situation, where your very handsome and incredibly sweet best friend told you they were in love with you. How would you feel? I'm sure it couldn't possibly compare to how I'm feeling right now Blaine. I realize we haven't known each other all that long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I might not know what love feels like, but if I had to take a guess I'd say it was this." He leaned forwards; I couldn't really process any of what he'd just said.

His breath ghosted over my lips, "Stop me if you don't want this Blaine. I know how it feels to have a kiss stolen, I'm not about to do it to you." I let go of all the doubts in my mind and closed the gap between us. Some people describe their first kiss, of being incredibly awkward and yet thrilling at the same time, but there was nothing awkward about kissing Kurt. I felt like I should've been doing it all along, the fluttering in my stomach had no intentions of stopping, but as long as I got to continue kissing Kurt. I could care less.

I pulled away breathless and embarrassed, he looked absolutely stunning. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving, all I could think was that kissing me did that. _Me, _Blaine Anderson, Sir Dapper Pants among the Warblers. All of the things I'd been thinking of for the past few weeks seemed so insignificant, I just kissed the man of my dreams. Literally, I'd been dreaming about my first kiss with Kurt for weeks. Hell, before I even knew about the Karofsky mishap, I'd been dreaming about what it would be like to kiss his lips. Let me tell you, nothing compares to the real thing.

He looked deep into my eyes, and I let go of everything. Let the want take over, I pulled him onto the bed beside me and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. Well, it was what I hoped was passion… I wasn't exactly a kissing expert. He seemed to be enjoying himself though, that's always a good sign. The kiss lasted seemingly forever, until… a small moan escaped my lips and I pulled back completely embarrassed. One look at Kurt was all it took to tell he didn't mind.

His pupils were blown with lust and his lips were bruised from the kissing, he grabbed the front of my shirt and our mouths collided again. But this time, I felt Kurt's tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth only slightly, his tongue licked its way through my lips and I parted them further. Our tongues danced together until it became too much and I pulled away. I smiled shyly at him before ducking my head down, he lifted it with his fingers and looked me into the eye. "I'd love to." Confused I asked, "Love to what?" he smiled and said, "Be your boyfriend Blaine, I'd love nothing more. Well, I love you more, but I don't think that counts." He winked at me and I pulled him into a hug. "Will you stay with me?" I whispered into his shoulder. "Always."

A/N; OKAY! They are now together 3 I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters and then this story will be complete. : ( Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, feel free to drop one in !


	8. Chapter 8

Two months with your incredibly hot boyfriend have led up to this moment, the moment of pure bliss. The moment you've been wondering was ever going to happen to you. Yet here it is, incredibly thrilling, burning with passion, and so full of love. If you've never experienced this, you won't completely understand the wonder of it. The look of pure desire and need etched upon the face of your lover, all for you, and you alone.

Kurt and I had spoken about what we were and weren't ready for sexually (rather reluctantly on his part) about 3 weeks ago. We started off slowly, extremely slowly on my part; I didn't want to push Kurt into anything he wasn't prepared for. Shockingly enough, it was Kurt who picked up our sexual pace, practically demanding more. And really? Who am I to say no to my boyfriend when he begs? Then again, who knew I was into that? These are the things Kurt and I have found out about each other over the past few weeks. What he likes, and doesn't, what I like, and don't.

Today marks our two months and 2 week anniversary, the day was normal enough. Until Kurt dropped a note on my table in the library, threw me a mischievous look, and strode out like nothing happened. I watched his back as he walked away, picked up the note and read. It was short, and to the point, that point being un-fucking-believable. "_Dorm room, 10 minutes. Don't be late, I'm prepared to start without you." _Jesus fucking Christ. What would you do in this situation? Because I have no shame in saying that I scrambled to get all my shit together, and practically ran to the dorm.

What I met with? Kurt, naked, on the bed, already hard. He looked over at me expectantly, I wasted no time throwing my things on the floor and locking the door. I walked over to the bed my eyes never leaving his, the closer I got the more intense his gaze seemed. His eyes already blown with lust, he stood up and moved until he was in front of me. His hands trailed over my shoulders pushing the blazer off my arms letting it fall to the floor, the rest of my uniform followed quickly behind it, clad only in my boxers now. He pulled me towards the bed, and pushed me onto it softly.

I was used to Kurt taking control by now, he moved everything in the beginning of our relationship. But now, he seemed a little… different. Nervous maybe? I put my hand on his chest and pushed slightly, I looked into his eyes and softly I said, "Kurt, baby? Are you okay?" he flushed and ducked his head, mumbling something I didn't hear in the slightest. "Kurt, sweetheart you need to speak up." He flushed deeper red and rolled off of me, he grabbed my hands and sat us up together. "I want you." I blinked he had me already… "Kurt I don't understand, you've got me already." He looked frustrated and repeated himself "No Blaine, I _want _you." I just stared at him, then it clicked. "Oh… oh… OH. Kurt, I-erm are you sure? I mean, if you're not ready." "Just shut up and kiss me."

Which brings us back to now, He grabbed my shoulders and pressed our lips together in a heated kiss. Now we'd had hot as fucking hell make out sessions before, but nothing even came close to this. He pulled me on top of him and slid his hands down my back, stopping just above the waistband of my boxers. Why was I wearing boxers? "To many c-clothes." I stuttered out, he pulled off my boxers and threw them carelessly on the floor beside the bed. Our mouths met once more, his soft lips moving beautifully over mine.

Our cocks brushed against each other, and Kurt let out a breathy moan. I'll admit to holding back slightly, until he said, "Dammit Blaine, I'm not some porcelain doll. I want you to fuck me, now and preferably hard." I'm not one to disappoint, I grinded down hard onto Kurt's cock. Both of us moaning at the contact, I kissed him hard and needy. He wanted aggression? I'll give him aggression, "Blaine, more n-n-need more. _Now._" I smirked slightly and brought myself off of him completely, he just looked up at me with wide eyes. "Do you… Do you have…?" he just stared at me for a moment before saying, "Oh! Yeah, uh… nightstand." I dug my hand around the drawer before finding the two items I needed.

I looked down at him, searching for even a spot of doubt in his eyes, but came up with nothing. His chest was heaving; his eyes filled with lust, bruised lips, and mused hair. This was still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. "You're beautiful," I whispered while coating my fingers in lube, warming it between my hands. I trailed my hand down his stomach, brushed lightly over his cock. Pushing his legs open with my hand, I leaned down and kissed him softly. His breath hitched as I circled my finger around his entrance. I pressed in slowly and felt him tense up, my other hand stroking his inner thigh. Whispering soothing words into his ear. "More." He breathed, I pushed in farther, until my entire finger was enveloped in the warmth.

I moved my finger out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, until Kurt was grinding down against my finger. "Another?" I asked him, he nodded jerkily. I pulled the finger out almost completely and slid another in beside it, he didn't tense this time. I slid them in cautiously, or at least I tried until he ground down on my fingers and they slipped all the way in. I scissored my fingers whilst pumping them in and out, he moaned and withered on the bed, and if that wasn't just the hottest fucking thing ever. "M-_oh fuck- _Blaine, more!" I added a third and final finger to his tight hole, he hissed in pain, a look of utter discomfort apparent on his face. I just kissed down the side of his neck until he calmed, I continued stretching him until… "_OH FUCK! Blaine. Again, please. Need you, now. Please fuck me_" I found his prostate. I grabbed around the bed blindly until I found the foil wrapper, I opened is shakily and rolled it onto myself.

I moved in between his legs, and kissed him passionately, softly, I wanted every emotion I was feeling to go through this kiss. He looked up and me and smiled softly, his hand grazed over my cheek. I leaned into the touch and smiled back. "I'm ready Blaine. Make me yours." He whispered into the silence. I positioned myself outside his entrance, pushing the tip in slowly. His face contorted in pain, I brushed the hair out of his face and said, "Relax amore." His breaths were coming in shaky pants, he nodded once. I took it as a cue to continue, I pushed in more. He moaned softly, and urged me in more. I stopped before completely sheathing myself in the tight heat that was Kurt (albeit with much difficulty. It's almost impossible to understand how much I just wanted to thrust into him completely.) He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me in, completely. He whimpered in pain, but a breathy moan still escaped his lips. "Blaine, I get that you're super dapper and all. But I want you so badly. You need to fuck me right now, fast and hard." I growled, I didn't even know I could fucking do that.

I pulled out almost completely and thrust back in, harder than I had expected to. But it earned the most delicious sounds from Kurt, I continued at that pace, angling my hips until I found his prostate. He cried out in ecstasy, I gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. But he didn't seem to mind at all, "B-blaine, need… faster. Please." I complied instantly, pounding into the tight heat wrapped snugly around my cock. I ached for release, but I couldn't come just yet. I felt the curls that had been confined with gel fall onto my forehead, only to be pushed back and grasped by Kurt seconds later. (Note: I fucking _love _getting my hair pulled.) And he is well aware of that fact. I moaned deeply and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping in time with my erratic thrusts. I felt the heat coiling in my stomach, "close, Kurt, _oh fucking hell, _so so close." "M-me too." I thrust faster and harder, gripped his cock tighter. Within strokes of his cock, Kurt was coming hot and hard all over my hand. All it took was to feel him tighten around my cock for me to come just seconds later.

My arms gave out from underneath me, I lay my head on Kurt's chest. I looked up and smiled at him, soft kisses and touches were the only thing happening in the dorm room for the rest of the evening and most of the next day. Kurt and I were forever. It's cheesy and cliché to say it, and I couldn't give a fuck. I have this beautiful boy sleeping softly in my arms right now, he loves me, and I love him. My missing puzzle piece, _I'm complete._

**End**

A/N; so there you have it folks , the end of this lovely little story. Thank you to every single one of you who read this! And to all of you who reviewed Less than Three!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses – Lizz.


End file.
